One Last Fight
by Sarge
Summary: Buffy sends for Faith to take over the slaying, but not before she gets in one last fight as the slayer


One More Fight

Sarge

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I wish I did, but I don't. Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon, Fox and the WB. If I forgot anyone I'm very sorry, I just want to say that I don't own them and that I am making no money off of this at all. It would be nice, but I'm not.

  
  


The fact that Buffy was the longest living slayer was one of the oddest things about her. The fact that she never really lost a fight was another one. Even when the fight was with people about something she always managed to come out on top. She had come out on top when Riley had cheated on her with one of his old friends, and she had come out on top when Giles had left for England after a demon killed Olivia. He had specifically told Buffy to go to hell for what had happened, and all she had done was smile and ask where she had been the last four years. Now things were going on and 23 year old Buffy was stopping her slaying days. She was going to let Faith take over. Faith who had gotten out of jail, and was very eggar to take over and prove that the time had been good for her, and that Buffy was right in her choice not to kill her even though she wanted to. Sure Faith was almost as old as Buffy, but she wanted to die still. She wanted to go out doing something good for the world though. Faith had no beliefs's about how she would outlive Buffy, she knew that Buffy would be there for the big things, but she was stepping back now. Big sister needed time off, and little sister was there to help.

  
  


"Buffy," Willow said as she walked into the room, "Faith's flight comes in at 7:00 PM."

Buffy looked at the clock and sighed. 7:00 was in ten minutes which meant they had to beat it to the airport in order to pick her up.

  
  


'I can't believe I'm doing this," Buffy told Willow as she followed her out the door, "I mean I"m going to be the first slayer to give up and just take a vacation."

  
  


"Well, at least you've got someone to take over for you this time," Willow told her, "and you'll be here for the slayer after Faith. Your going to bring the rate of survival up a lot."

  
  


"I know, at least then maybe the watchers council will stop trying to kill me," Buffy told her, "I swear between them and the demons my head was starting to get messed up."

"Maybe you should visit Cordelia," Willow suggested, " I mean I hear she gets major headache's maybe she has something that could help."

  
  


"The whole Angel thing wouldn't end up well," Buffy told Willow, "We just don't get together and play nice. We get together and hurt people."

  
  


"Mainly yourselves," Willow muttered under her breath, "Come on I can see the plane from here."

"Willow that's a big plane," Buffy commented, "They don't land in Sunnydale. She's coming into Sunnydale on a small plane. Remember that we only have a population of 8,000. That's a whole 200 higher then when I came here."

  
  


It was another half hour before Faith managed to get off the plane and join them on the ground. Even Willow had to admit that she looked good. she was still strong, and her eyes no longer held the same darkness that they once had.

  
  


"Hey B, Red," Faith greeted, "So Buffy you ready to quite?"

"Vacation," Buffy corrected, "I'll still be around."

  
  


"Well, I hope you stayed in shape," Faith said looking behind her, "You ready for one last fight?"

Buffy turned and noticed the eight vampires that now surrounded the airfield.

  
  


"Guess they don't like the idea of two slayers in town," Willow commented.

  
  


"Well, they made my night," Buffy commented, "I always wanted to go out fighting."

" Be careful what you wish for," One vampire snarled, "We will destroy you."

  
  


"How by talking me to death?" Buffy challenged as she leapt forward and onto the roof of her car, "So Faith you ready for a crash lesson in Sunnydale Vamps in the now?"

  
  


"Always ready to brush up on my skills," Faith told her.

  
  


They began to dust the vamps, and Willow watched from a safe distance as Buffy and Faith fought. Willow knew that Buffy needed a vacation. She had researched it and Slayers were not meant to live as long as she had and slay the entire time. Faith could still have a few years, but if Buffy had kept slaying her body would have given out on her. Willow had never told Buffy, so Willow thought that maybe she could feel her body starting to weaken on her. Though as Willow watched her fight with Faith you couldn't tell that Buffy would most likely be dead in a few years. Of course so would Faith, and then all that would be left is a legacy of two very good slayers.

  
  


Buffy was always ready for a fight even though she knew she shouldn't be fighting tonight. She had spent a lot of energy slaying lately. It wasn't like she wanted to burn out, but she knew she didn't have as much energy as she had once had. Sure you couldn't tell while she was fighting, but tomorrow she would wake up until noon and even then it would be hard to get up and get through the day. She had told Faith that she needed her to come and take over, and Faith had said yes.

  
  


They dusted the last of the vampires and Faith looked at Buffy a grin on her face. She couldn't believe she hadn't been able to do that for such a long time.

  
  


"Don't worry B I promise I won't let the population of Sunnydale go down," Faith told her, "Just always be around for that one last fight."

  
  


"There's always going to be one last fight," Buffy told her, "Even if I don't die because of a demon I'll always be fighting. There is no way to stop fighting. Even after you die there's one last fight. The question is do you have the strength to fight it?"

  
  


  
  



End file.
